


S T O C K H O L M

by AngelFlower



Category: Scrutinized (Video Game)
Genre: AFAB reader - Freeform, Abduction, Choking, F/M, Female Reader, Human Trafficking, Kidnapping, Penis In Vagina Sex, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:15:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29719845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelFlower/pseuds/AngelFlower
Summary: (and I don't mean the Capital)The Kidnapper takes a personal interest in you...
Relationships: The Kidnapper/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	S T O C K H O L M

**Author's Note:**

> At the bottom is translations, usually, I'd put them in Parenthesis but I think it works better if you have no idea what he's saying. Just FYI, I orphaned a LOT of fics, so you can still find them, they're just not on my account anymore. Also bad Russian ahead, sorry.

Yawning you turned on your computer, squinting when the screen lit up, typing your password, and gaining access you quickly opened your email, checking over your messages you noticed one that looked out of place, but it was from your friend. When you clicked it, it opened with a link 'check this out, (Y/n) - Goth', you hesitated though.

It was a .ann link, you had dabbled in the 'deep web' but found most of it uneventful, avoiding the highly illegal (and frankly gross) parts. Nevertheless, you opened the link, but as soon as it opened you were met with an ear-piercing scream.

You threw your headphones off in shock, on the monitor was a stream and it had begun to buffer, but it still loaded a snapshot from it... A woman being tortured. You should have known, ever since she went missing and just reappeared out of nowhere... she had changed.

You quickly closed the window "what the fuck" you whispered, turning off your computer, you sat back and sighed, rubbing your temples. What had you just seen? You thought if it was fake, but it sounded so real, even if it was just buffering screams.

Should you have reported it? How are you gonna talk to Goth about this? You almost wanted to call her and just yell at her... But you knew something had to happen to her in those days she was missing, even so, you felt like you had to tell the police.

You took a second to breath and ground yourself, you felt sick. Looking up at your screen you saw something in the reflection, you tilted your head, getting a better view, and furrowing your eyebrows.

You leaned back slowly in realization, widening your eyes, it was a person, their upper body was all you could see. But you snapped out of your shock and jumped up from your chair and turning around.

The person threw a punch, you were too slow to block or dodge it, you grabbed your face in surprise, you could feel that your nose was bleeding, and you were pushed back into your desk, causing your monitor to fall and you could hear the crack in the screen.

He attempted to grab you, but you fought, grasping his wrist, but he punched you in the stomach, making you retch. Even though you were in pain, you still squirmed in his arms as he tried to turn you around.

You kicked him in the shin, he grunted but didn't let go, you threw your head back and bashed him in the face, and he finally let go "Гребаная сука" He grunted under his breath. You frantically ran to the fire escape. 

"Не усложняйте это сложнее, чем должно быть" you hear him say from the hall, at the moment you couldn't even process that he wasn't speaking English, it just turned into muffled background noise to you. Before you could succeed in your escape you were grabbed from behind by your attacker, you flailed but he wrapped an arm around your neck.

You began to choke, you violently clawed at his arms, reaching behind you and grabbing his shirt but no matter how much you attempted to fight him you failed, dragging you back to the front door he seemed to ignore the blood dripping down his arm thanks to your nails.

"Please" you rasped out "please" at this point the room was spinning "Ваши мольбы тронули меня" it was hard to understand anything that was said, it was all muffled, but like that he let go of you, dropping you to the floor, you struggled to breathe, clasping your neck and crying in pain.

But you didn't have time to recuperate, he squatted down to your collapsed height "думаю, я проверю товар" you had no idea what he was saying, you could tell it was Russian but that's all. He pushed you to the ground, gentler than you could have predicted.

You could barely process what was going on, when your back met the floor it felt like you weren't even there, you felt high, feather-light. You remembered reading about people choking themselves to get high but you didn't think it worked but here you are.

You could vaguely feel the rustling of your shorts being pulled off your body, you stared at the roof, you needed to call management on the leaks. The man got on top of you, spreading your legs and pushing up your shirt to expose your breasts.

You felt his hand grope your breasts, they were cold and he had taken off his gloves, pinching and rolling your nipples until they pebbled, you groaned and tried to slap his hands away to no avail, your movements were too groggy and weak to make a difference.

He soon abandoned your breasts to stick his fingers inside of you, his fingers were large and thick, squirming and whimpering you unconsciously tightened around his fingers, your walls clenched around him again, you were starting to drool "ты мокнешь" you could faintly make out a glint in his eyes, he pulled his fingers out, satisfied with your response.

Even though you could feel his hard-on rub against your cunt your oxygen-deprived brain couldn't understand what he was doing, what was rubbing into you, and you just wanted to sleep, but he was bothering you. You felt something enter you, filling your cunt to the brim, your abdomen twitched in pleasure, it was all happening so fast, and slowly you were regaining your awareness. 

"Возьми это" he whispered in your ear, as he began thrusting, it was uncomfortable, but soon it began to burn, and you were... Wet, you could hear the squelching from his thrusts. You felt a wave of shame wash over you, how could you be aroused during this?

Oh God, why did it have to feel good? 

The oxygen finally reached your brain, restoring you to full compacity, but physically, you were too bruised and beaten to fight back. He sat up, fingers beginning to stroke the strangulation bruise on your neck, even though his touches were light it still ached every time his fingers ghosted over the purple flesh.

His pelvis was hitting your clit over and over again, you wished this wasn't happening, you started to moan again, you couldn't help yourself, really. Your face heated up in embarrassment, turning your head away from his face, staring at his tattoo.

You didn't know what it was, it was a Russian building, you could tell, but you didn't know the name, you tried to concentrate on the ink and the architecture but it was difficult to keep focus with your body moving with his thrusting... And the pleasure he was forcing on you.

His fingers ventured down to circle your clit, still, his other hand kept itself glued to your throat, you arched your back into him, letting out a shamefully loud moan. He chuckled into your ear, then biting your earlobe, cause blood to dribble down his chin.

"Ты идеальный рукав" he whispered into your injured ear, biting it once again and sucking on your earlobe, you couldn't stop yourself from wincing in pain, and your cunt tightened around his cock "Мне так повезло, что я нашел такую шлюху" he kissed you neck.

All this pleasure was building into something terrible "stop, please, please, pleas-" you tried begging but you couldn't even finish as you threw your head back as you climaxed, your back arching into him.

You paused, eyes widening in horror, you just- you just orgasmed, you wanted to vomit in self-disgust. "Tы пришел..." he began to laugh "ты такая хорошая шлюха, понимаешь?" He kissed you, sticking his gross, slimy tongue inside your mouth.

But, on a somewhat bright side, your attack wrapped his hands around your throat. You gulped and were met with immense pain, and you began to violently cough when he harshly pressed down on your trachea and thyroid, and he snickered. "Доброй ночи" he whispered in your ear, pulling away as he tightened his fist around your throat.

You thrashed and kicked your legs, gripping and pulling at his wrist, with your surroundings stated to spin, you tried punching and hitting him in the face, weakly but you tried. You heard him loudly groan and halt, even in your dying state you could feel his cum inside you, it felt so hot and disgusting.

You shivered, drool dripping passed your lips, and your hands finally fell to the floor. 

The attacker sighed and pulled out of you, taking a second to admire his cum dripping out of your spent red cunt, then he looked at your face, your eyes were still open even though you were unconscious, they were glassy with tears staining your cheeks.

\---

You woke up groggily, and looking down at your hands, your wrist were zip tied together.

"О новой девушке, которую я сказал, что буду"

Right, your kidnapper... He was talking on the phone, but you still couldn't understand him.

"Я оставлю ее, завтра у меня будут деньги."

**Author's Note:**

> The Kidnapper speaks Russian, right? Anyway, that's what I used, here are the translations (def not completely accurate tho.)
> 
> Гребаная сука - Fucking Bitch  
> Не усложняйте это сложнее, чем должно быть - Don't make this harder than it needs to be  
> Ваши мольбы тронули меня - Your pleas moved me  
> думаю, я проверю товар - I think I'll check the merchandise  
> Ты промокнешь - You're getting wet  
> Bозьми это - Take it  
> Ты идеальный рукав - You're the perfect sleeve  
> Мне так повезло, что я нашел такую шлюху - I'm so lucky to have found such a whore  
> Tы пришел... - You came...  
> ты такая хорошая шлюха, понимаешь? - You are such a good whore, you know?  
> Доброй ночи - Goodnight  
> О новой девушке, я сказал, что получу - About the new girl I said I would be getting  
> Я оставлю ее, завтра будут деньги. - I'm keeping her, I'll have the money tomorrow


End file.
